Peach Hips
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Request story by anonymous.


"Fufu…you're awake finally…"

"Hm? You don't know where you are, do you?" You awoke to find yourself in a bed with frilly pink sheets, pillows and what looked to be a mushroom-shaped plush. "What are you doing here, you ask?" The voice came from a woman, with blonde hair and a cheery face.

"I found you all alone, with no one to help you. You were lying in that alley, covered in your own filth and shame." She moved closer to you.

"But, I happen to like filth," She told you in your ear. "How filthy can I make you?" You looked at her, still confused. Your head was throbbing in pain. "Hm, you're still out of it, aren't you?" She said. "Well, I've got just the thing." She went to a cupboard. She wore a pink dress, elegant and fitting of her room. She returned later with a mushroom with hearts on the cap.

"This is a life shroom," She said. "With this, you'll be back to normal in no time!" She cut it in half and fed it to you. The texture was soft, fluffy with a hint of sweetness. She smiled as she watched you eat the strange fungus.

"Give it some time. It'll kick in, in just a moment." She undid her dress from the back. "Oh? What am I doing? What do you think I'm doing, silly? We're gonna get filth, and nasty to boot!" You looked at the woman, confused and worried. She was wearing a pink corset with star patterns and frilly underwear, with pink high heels to match.

"Do you feel…happy?" She asked. "Do you feel…relaxed?" You noticed the room getting a little hazy. Your fatigue slowly melts away, from the mushroom earlier.

"Good. Now for one more question…"

Do you feel…like you're about to grow?

You were confused by the question, but felt something within growing inside of you. It was in your stomach-no, your chest? No, further down. As a matter of fact, it was right on your…

"Oooh! You're bigger than I thought you'd be!" Suddenly, your penis grew to about three times its length and girth. "What an eager beaver you are!" The woman said, enticed with your newfound torpedo. "You look like you're about to burst from a simple touch." She took her finger and pressed on the head of your dick. Then she flicked it lightly. That alone made it feel like you were about to blow your load right there and then. A little pre surfaced. She gathered it with her finger and licked it off.

She giggled. "You have to adjust to this, I understand. But don't go making a mess, now." She opened her mouth, in a lewd and naughty way, ready to take all of your manhood in one gulp. Her drool hit your head, lubing it. She went down slowly. She put her lips on it, and kissed it lightly. A little of her lipstick lay on it.

She went to it again, this time putting a little force on it. She swiftly sucked your dickhole and pulled back. The sensation was enough to make your spurt. Your seed splashed all over her face. She winked. "My eye's now pregnant because of you, quickshot," She said, smiling. "Will you take responsibility?" You looked at her, scared for your life. You tried to escape, but something held you bound.

"Of course I wasn't going to let you leave so soon, you're filthy." She licked your cum off her face. "You're almost ready, Just a little more mouthwork." She began to go down to your balls and licked your shaft all the way upwards to the tip. Then she began sucking. The sensation was still to be found, when normally that amount alone would do it for you.

Somehow, someway with that mushroom, your stamina and sperm count went beyond its natural limits.  
"You're so thick," She said, muffled. "You're like a kielbasa sausage, only I can't bite into it."

"Or can I?" She gave a playful nibble with her mouth. She caressed your balls while doing so. Her mouth was surprisingly soft and warm. A feeling you've never felt before. You wonder if such things were even possible in the world. But here it was, some woman you didn't know or even had knowledge of, sucking you off.

"Oh, you're twitching," She said. "You're almost ready to cum~" She began to suck and jerk you off aggressively. You were at her mercy, and you couldn't care less of what was to come, so long as you got to cum. The feeling was mesmerizing, unbearable. You were going insane with pleasure. Finally, you began to well up like a volcano, signaling your eruption onto your blonde-haired associate.

With a hard thrust, you blasted your white magma into her mouth, flowing nonstop. Her cheeks swelled up with your seed, to the point where it came out her nose. She was stunned by your show of force. Finally, you stopped, with the last drops spurting out. You blacked out.

…

…

"Wake up…" A voice called out to you.

"You aren't done already, are you?" You came to. The blonde woman from before was on top of you, naked. "You gave me quite the shock," She said, smiling. "That life shroom was more potent than I thought." She went forward and kissed you. "You got my mouth and nostrils all filthy with your man milk! Now it's time to get my insides filthy as well."

As strange as it may sound, your body wasn't fatigued at all, nor was your penis. In fact, you felt like you could let another nut out with no problem. She turned to your penis and wrapped them around her noticeably plush and moderate breasts. "I have to make sure you're still up for the challenge," She said, licking and cradling your dick inside her cleavage. Her womanhood lay in your face, dripping wet. A subtle blow of heat came from it on your face.

"How do I smell? Peachy? I make sure my diet is adequate and fulfilling to my needs." The scent was indeed sweet, and enticing. You decide to go for a lick. She moaned from the touch of your tongue. Her juices were indeed sweet and clean. You taste her again, wanting more of it.

"You dirty boy," She said, overwhelmed with pleasure. "You shouldn't lick my leg mouth, it's not clean!" She giggled. "Oh, you're using my words against me. You really are filthy, and nasty!" You and her continue to 69 each other for a minute before finally climaxing together.

"Now, for the final test…" Cum and drool glazed her entire chest, running down to her belly. She turned to you and began to rub her vagina on your penis. "This reminds me of when I used to play on my mother's seesaw as a child," She said, swaying back and forth. She then went upward to your penis, lying down on its head.

"I don't think this will fit inside little ol' me," She said, frowning. "It's much too big." She then took something from her ear, a capsule. One side was blue, the other yellow.

"Take this." She slipped the pill into your mouth. You felt a little strange. Suddenly, your penis began to shrink back to normal.

"Perfect! Here we go!" She pressed down on your dick, slowing making its way into her vagina. The feeling was immense, even moreso than her mouth. "Oh, my insides are being mixed and molded by your dick!" She was in a trance. "Let's ride!"

She began to go up and down on your dick, sloshing a mix her juices, slobber and your semen, making a smoothie of lewdness and love. "I think I can unfasten those shackles now." Your arms were free. You took advantage of this moment and grabbed her ass, which was plush and soft as the mushroom that lay near your head.

"Yes, yes! Your dick feels great inside my pussy!" She yelled. "It's like the Monty Moles digging a tunnel in the Chocolate Mountains! Dig, dig, dig!" She was hysterical. "Don't worry about that pill you took, it's not gonna hurt. But I am gonna turn up the heat for a minute." She pulled out another pill, an orange one. She swallowed it this time.

"Can you feel it?" She said, sneering. Her vagina grew warmer and warmer. Her hair was wrapped in a ponytail all of a sudden. She went for your nipples, twisting them. They burned from her touch. "Serves you right for making a pig out of yourself!" She cackled. Her body grew hotter and hotter, the sensation being almost too much to handle. You began to sweat.

"Filthy, filthy, filthy!" She said to you. "You're gonna stink up my sheets with your salty secretions!" She went up and down faster. A reddish tint covered her body.

"You're about to cum? No, you're not gonna cum, not until IT happens." You worry about what she means. Suddenly, the pill you swallowed came to mind. Your dick begins to tingle. Once, twice, three times. Then it begins to swell. It swells up, growing larger and larger. It starts to expand within the blonde woman's womb.

"Here it comes!" She said, overly excited for what looks to be the start of a disaster. Your senses and feelings are out of control. You're about to explode, but can't get it out. Your dick grows larger and larger, even larger than before. It goes up to the point where the blonde woman is only on top by the head. "You're stuck," She said. "Lemme help you out a little. With her fiery hot touch, she massages the sides of your dick, hitting the nerves just right and warming them. At that point, your body finally goes into autodrive.

An unremarkable feeling overwhelms your body. You release a load so large it fires your blonde cohort into the ceiling, up towards the room above. You continue to fire at a fast pace, without any letup. Your eyes and mouth water excessively.

You're going mad with pleasure, releasing your hot, white essence all over the room. Your nose begins to bleed; you're gripping the sheets tightly, tearing them in the process. You dare not to move, only waiting for the eruption of your dick to pass. From the door, came a group of strange beings with mushroom caps on their heads, looking at the sight before their beady eyes.

Finally, with one more burst, you fire the last of your semen, as it splatters all over the bed and by extension, you.

The room is covered with semen. Your body depleted of all its raw materials and nutrients lie in a limp state. Your penis shrinks, down to its normal size. You can't even move a muscle. From the room above, the woman looks at you, with satisfaction. Her body, steaming like a vegetable went back to normal.

"Princess Peach, what happened here?!" Asked one of the mushrooms. She undid her ponytail.

"Nothing…nothing at all," She replied with a smile. She looked around.

"Well, it looks like I made a mess."


End file.
